the_lions_lambfandomcom-20200213-history
West Coast 2
When Ben gets to the new unit located in Houston,Texas shortly after he is accompanied by Colonel Rezer. Rezer explains to him that he needs him to join him for a quick mission in Afghanistan where there could be a spot for him to make some extra cash working with an IT business man where it could be a great look on him business wise. Ben and Colonel Rezer get ready to go to Afghanistan to meet with Andreis Wahezi to sign the contract and get things started. Ben wasn't aware that Andreis was a terrorist before meeting him. In his mind Andreis Wahezi was an IT businessman in Afghanistan with his own company. Shortly after they arrive to Afghanistan they are treated with the most love and respect seeing as these are Americans doing them a favor on something major. Quickly Ben is hit with multiple emotions seeing that it's been so long since he has been to Afghanistan since he was locked away. Many memories start coming back to him to where he dazes out for a good 5 mins and Rezer has to bring him back to reality. When they get off the plane they are instantly greeted with 2 of Andreis Wahezi’s top soldiers suited with guns and protective gears all over to escort them over to him. They give them body armors to put on seeing as other Afganis knew of Americans flying into meet with Andreis and took it as some sort of threat, so all eyes were on them and they just wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly. Once they get to the compound armor suits are off, food and refreshments are being offered. Women are being offered to them, they are feeling like kings at this very moment. But of course as all this is happening Ben is sitting there thinking about his wife Tina. Colonel Rezer can tell so he quickly snaps his fingers at him and tells him to act correctly, they would take it as some form as disrespect if you don’t accept the gifts being offered. 2 Mins later Andreis Wahezi walks in dripping in guns huge smile on face cause he knows this is about to be a great deal. Andreis sits down greets the both Ben and Rezer and gets straight to the business. He pulls the contract out they all go over it, making sure everything is correct and that they are on the same page. In the contract it stated that he made roughly around 50 computers that they would be able to use without being tracked. They are pleased and BOOM the contract is signed. Ben and Rezer instantly start smiling because they just became even wealthier and they knew once they get back to the states it's back to work. As a gratitude for working with Andreis he gives Ben a present ...a Stargate. One of Andrei's soldiers found it when they invaded a village they had overtaken but weren’t sure of what it was. Ben accepts the gift with gratitude and takes it back with him to the states. In the airplane on the way back to the states an intrigued Ben is just gazing at the gift Andreis gave him, curious as to what it is he starts exploring it, looking things up about it. As he is exploring it gets a bit of a sun glare and he notices that Colonel Rezer's ring started to light up while he was asleep and the stargate started to tremble a bit. He wasn’t sure as to what was going on but remembered of that time he was in jail when he saw the guards ring. Starting to put two and two together slowly he puts the stargate away. So that when Colonel Rezer woke up he would notice his ring light up and Ben being able to witness this. Ben doesn’t want to say anything, he has a deep weird feeling and is eager to find out what it may be. ''' '''As soon as they land to the states Ben makes an excuse to depart from Colonel Rezer to be able to dig more deeper into this “stargate”. Using all his IT expertise he finds a way to activate it where he discovers a new world. The stargate was basically a portal. A way for you to be able to travel in time and go into any world you wanted to. He wondered as to why he was gifted such a powerful gift and realized that Andreis didn’t know what it was, while looking things up about it he ran into an article talking about the deep powers of this stargate and why the village that it was taken from had it. The village were in communication with Aliens through this stargate and were being helped as far as technology and advancing were. Once activated the stargate started to tremble and a bright light shined through it into the sky where a signal was sent back… and that's when he knew it had to be aliens.